1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to monitoring of telecommunications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications devices, such as cell phones or smart phones, have become commonplace and often necessary fixtures of everyday life. Often these devices are issued by employers to employees for use in carrying on business or to children by parents. As such, monitoring of the usage of such devices is often necessary to ensure that the devices are not being misused and/or to ensure the safety of the user. However, comprehensive monitoring of telecommunications devices, as well as assembling data relating to such monitoring, remains a challenge. Furthermore, the second party to conversations with monitored devices may not be aware that such monitoring is taking place.
Accordingly, the subject application discloses a computerized system and method for addressing these difficulties.